hot_wheels_battle_force_5_true_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoom Takazumi
Zoom Takazumi is a Thailand born, Japanese martial artist raised by the Order of the Flying Fists somewhere outside of Bangkok, Thailand. The youngest member of Battle Force 5 (although Tezz is very close), Zoom presents himself as an eager to please, enthusiastic, and impatient young man with a heart of gold, an easygoing personality, and an eagerness to save the world. Zoom shows great affection toward his friends, especially Vert Wheeler, whom he is immediately infatuated with and eventually marries, become Zoom Takazumi-Wheeler. History Alpha Canon Beta/Delta Canon Gamma Canon AUM Canon A Touch of Class Let Me Hear You Sing Personality Zoom Takazumi is a sunny, enthusiastic, and optimistic young man. He displays great empathy toward his friends, often becoming greatly upset when they are put in harm's way, and displaying even more distress whenever Vert is out of his line of vision. Zoom's lighthearted and easygoing ways are often showcased through pranks, tricks in Battle Zones, and laughing alongside jokes made by his friends and teammates. This can lead him to not take things seriously in Battle Zones, such as in Basic Training, though, once the consequences of his actions are known, he is quick to rectify them, also seen in Basic Training. Zoom is also incredibly impatient and inexperienced, often rushing into battle, giving into trash talk, and moving without thinking first. This is best exemplified in The Chosen One, wherein Zoom puts the fate of the multiverse at stake over being a coward. Eager to please and over-confident, as well as with a touch of hero worship and idolization, Zoom acts rashly and without thought throughout much of the series, though he does eventually learn to be less impatient and reckless. Zoom also shows himself to be incredibly sneaky and scheming, such as when he asks out Grace, despite knowing Vert and Stanford are both "interested" in her. Zoom also regularly joins in on pranks, such as allowing Stanford to trick Agura via her hiccup cures, and laughing alongside jokes with his friends. For reinforcement, Zoom works best on praise and physical contact, exemplified through Vert's comment about "positive reinforcement" in Get Zemerik. This has led to many interactions wherein Zoom has performed solely to please his teammates, and usually Vert, specifically, despite the danger such action imposes. This is best seen in Man Down and in Missing in Action. Zoom is also brave and courageous, though he does become scared at times, such as after his mistake in The Chosen One. This leads him to being reluctant to show fear or hesitation, even when over his head, leading to mistakes made often in the early episodes. In all, Zoom is a kind, easygoing, and brave young man, who does his best, learns from his mistakes, and acts too rashly no matter what he is told. He makes a good scout, a better friend, and an incredible partner to Vert Wheeler, as well as a great pet owner and father, later on in life. Appearance Vehicle Zoom drives a four-wheeled, yellow and blue motorcycle called "The Chopper" which is powered by a Sentient Power Chip. Skills & Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia See Also